i thought you were dead!
by bryanovitch
Summary: maxikilik fic .... i dont own and of these characters they belong to namco and whoever else that isn't me!


"aww man, you messed up my hair!" maxi exclaimed as him and kilik exited the Indian port. Kilik had wrestled maxi into a playful headlock in his excitement to see maxi again, it had been a couple of weeks since kilik had 'killed' maxi in the lost cathedral in order to destroy soul edge.

Kilik started to yap on about how upset him and xiangua were as he stopped outside a beaten up inn next to a thriving market. "she'll be surprised to see you … infact she might have a heart attack of something…." said kilik, his whole body quivering with excitement. "maxi, I'm so happy to see you!" he squealed as he encircled maxi in a bone crushing hug.

"kilik … calm down man!" they entered the inn, getting more than a few funny looks as they pair crossed the bar and headed upstairs. I'd almost forgotten his beautiful smile … Maxi thought to himself. Rarely was kilik this happy and excited.

"maxxxxiiii …. Hello?" kilik broke his train of thought and dragged him into a fairly small room. There were two beds on either side of the room with a window in the middle, letting in burning rays of sun into the brown dirty room. "hey sorry about the lack of space … we don't have enough money to get another room. Hey, I wonder where xiangua is?"

"um I dunno man" ha good riddance, probably been taking advantage of my kilik anyways… maxi mentally punched himself for his own thoughts. yea like kilik wants you anyways….

Kilik stretched out on his bed and sighed. "so maxi, tell me what happened" and so for the next few hours maxi explained how he had barely survived the blow, how he had dragged himself to a small village where a medicine man had gave him a healing remedy, and how he had been determined to find kilik again.

"and well, I asked around a bit, and there you were, looking like a lost puppy…." maxi finished his story with a slight blush creeping up his face due to his last comment. Kilik quirked a questioning eyebrow at the comment. Maxi was about to try and cover up his flushing face when a familiar bouncing mass of hyperactivity bounded into the room.

"kilik!!! Look at this new dress I got! Isn't it pretty!?!??" kilik merely nodded, he had more important things on his mind. Like why had maxi started to go so red?

"oh, hi maxi, I thought you were dead!" she said, sitting down on the other bed. "yea, good to see you too xiangua" maxi grunted. why did she have to come in? when was the last time I got to be alone with my best friend?

"hey guys, we'd best call it a night, huh. I wanna get some training in tomorrow, and get out of India!" kilik said with a smirk on his face. "maxi you can have my bed if you want, I'll sleep with xiangua" maxi wanted to throw up. The looks on xianguas face. The willingness of kilik. "cheers man, much appreciated."

He wanted to cry. His heart was burning. He could feel the hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He had to get out. So, waiting for kilik and xiangua to fall asleep, he slipped out with his trusty nunchaku and headed for the beautiful garden behind the inn. How it was so green and lush, maxi had no idea. He settled himself against a tree and prepared to make his own little pond at his feet. The night was warm and quiet. you're being stupid, maxi! You're queer! Like kilik would want to share a bed

with you, he's straight! And you know what hes been doing with her since you've been gone! Get over it , you're hopelessly in love with someone you can't have! Maxi sprang out of his train of thought when he heard soft footsteps creep up behind him. He gripped his nunchaku, preparing for trouble as the shadow of a man loomed above him. A very familiar one at that, one bearing a very familiar rod….

"maxi, what are you doing out here?" he didn't reply, instead maxi looked at the ground trying to cover up his swollen eyes. Kilik sat down beside him and put a strong arm around Maxi's shoulders. "maxi…. What's wrong? Have you been crying?" maxi still didn't reply. He sighed heavily, gathering up courage for what he was about to say.

"kilik, there is someone I really like but I cant have them. Its bringing me down. There. I said it. Now you know how pathetic I really am" maxi looked at the ground again, embarrassed about his sudden confession. They sat there in silence for a while, both lost in their own thought. Kilik spoke first.

"maxi, theres someone I like too, you know……" he whispered close to maxi's ear, causing the older man to shudder involuntarily. Kilik edged closer to maxi, wrapping both of his arms around the confused man, enjoying making him feel like that. "I sure hope you weren't talking about xiangua, were you? Because that would make me cry, like you were…." maxi looked up with huge round eyes. "kilik, I…" maxi was silenced by kilik brushing a finger against his lips as he spread maxi's legs apart and settled between them, pressing his forehead against his. "I'm sorry for making you cry, maxi. I just thought you wanted xiangua, not me……" kilik whispered almost inaudibly before leaning in to softly brusing his lips against maxi's. maxi shuddered again as he wrapped him self around kilik, pulling him into a passionate kiss, something he had been longing for for a long time. Kilik entangled his hands in maxi's raven like hair and lay him down in the soft grass.

Staring deeply into kilik's eyes, maxi grunted softly as the smaller man teasingly pressed himself against maxi. He whined quietly. Kilik smiled at maxi's protests. "kilik……"

"have you ever done this before?" kilik whispered. Maxi shook his head and blushed. "don't worry" kilik carried on as he started to undress his partner "all you have to do is relax……"

The pair woke up early the next morning in some tall grass at the far end of the beautiful garden. "maxi…. Wake up…." kilik poked maxi in the side as the pirated whined in protest. "come on maxi, we have to get moving! I don't like India….. Too many bad memories……"

"well you have a good one too" maxi grunted with a wink. The pair walked back to the inn hand in hand. " so who's going to explain this to xiangua? Me or you?" kilik joked. "I think you should maxi….. She might go meatal at me….!" maxi laughed at the look on kilik's face. "kilik, you're so cute……" 


End file.
